Opening Veins
by SnowLion no Miko
Summary: "Don't you see? I've tried all of that - being with other people. It just...doesn't work out," he placed his arms on the kitsune's shoulders. "It's always been you, Kurama." YusukeKurama, oneshot


_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho._

_**Summary: "Don't you see? I've tried all of that - being with other people. It just...doesn't work out," he placed his arms on the kitsune's shoulders. "It's always been you, Kurama." YusukeKurama, oneshot**_

_And here's my first attempt at a Yusuke/Kurama in a loooong time. This has been one of my favorite pairings forever, and I just wanted to write a little something about them, seeing as they're just so great together lol. I hope y'all enjoy! _

* * *

**Opening Veins**

* * *

The wind ruffled his hair around his shoulders.

That was always something Yusuke liked about him - his hair. It was a shallow thing to like, of course, but it was something that he found endlessly intriguing about the kitsune himself. The fact that someone so closely associated with death had such bright, vibrant hair and a kind personality was something that he found captivating and unique.

Nothing was easy when it came to him, that was something Urameshi Yusuke knew as a fact.

He wasn't sure where he was going with this oncoming action, all he knew was that he needed to talk to him, needed to let out all of the emotions that had been stirring inside him ever since he first met the red haired kitsune.

He was standing there, just watching the waves crash onto the beach in front of him. There was something beautiful about it, but Yusuke would never admit it out loud. That was something that he always had trouble with - admittance.

But, here he was, about to do just what he could never do.

"Kurama."

He turned around, a quizzical look in his emerald-colored eyes. Kurama obviously hadn't been expecting anyone to come out there and talk to her, but here he was, in all of his glory - or lack thereof.

"Yusuke," he breathed, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

His eyes focused on him, took in his appearance. He was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, and his hair was slightly wet from the spray of the ocean near them.

Yusuke stepped forward, looking cautiously towards the man in front of him, as if he'd take off at any moment's notice. He didn't want that - the Spirit Detective had just gathered the nerve to do this and he wasn't sure if he would ever have the lapse in judgment to ever be able to do this again.

The raven haired man walked towards him. He wasn't sure how he was going to do this. When he was with Keiko, he didn't have to do much..._confessing_, he supposed. But he digressed. His relationship with Kurama wasn't the same as his relationship with his childhood friend, and he knew that it would be extremely different - doing this, that is.

A nervous smile bloomed on his face, and his heart seemed to stutter within his chest, mocking him for being so weak when it came to him. "You look like a zombie, Yusuke. What's wrong?"

He let a nervous chuckle escape his throat as he stopped, right in front of him. Yusuke knew he was too close for comfort in Kurama's terms, because he tensed slightly in response, not sure what to expect.

"Kurama..."

The man in question blinked in utter confusion, "Yes..."

The Urameshi youth was never was good at words - action was the only thing he knew. So he resorted to that.

Bracing himself for the inevitable push of rejection, Yusuke leaned forward and planted a hasty, unsure kiss on the former thief's lips. The kiss itself was uncertain at first, but then became stronger, more confident, fueled by the need he felt flowing through his body. His hands found Kurama's face, and gently pulled him into his embrace. He was as stiff as a statue, but his lips became responsive to Yusuke's after a while.

_What now, Urameshi, what now? _The detective berated himself as he finally parted from him.

Kurama stood there, staring at him with wild, bright eyes. His cheeks were speckled pink with a blush, and his mouth, lips slightly swollen, was hanging open in shock, confusion, and something else that Yusuke couldn't identify.

"What..." Kurama tried to start, but he had no words that could live up to what had just occured between them.

"I don't think I need to explain," Yusuke grasped at straws, thinking that maybe he could just say that and the kitsune would figure out what he wanted him to know without him actually dropping the bomb on his poor, scarlet-colored head.

"Um...yeah, actually. I'd like an explanation."

"Couldn't you figure it out by yourself?"

"You _kissed _me, Yusuke. I don't know why."

"Well, why does someone usually kiss someone else?"

"There could be a variety of reasons," Kurama started. "Ranging from the kindest to the most..._awful_."

"My intentions are not awful." Yusuke defended himself, slightly offended.

"I know."

"Then...you know?"

"Know what?"

"Okay, screw this!" Yusuke threw his hands upward in his frustration. There was clearly no getting around telling him now.

Kurama blinked innocently at the detective, which only served to drive him into a more emotionally controlled frenzy than he had been in. Yusuke cracked his knuckles, and then his neck, as if he were preparing for a fight. This only caused the kitsune's confusion to multiply a hundredfold.

Finally, the words left his mouth.

"I..._care _about you, Kurama. More than I'm supposed to. More than I've cared about anyone before."

This caused Kurama's chest to constrict in a slightly painful way, something that shocked him. The spirit of Youko inside him stirred approvingly.

Kurama, however, thought there was some faulty logic somewhere. But he had never seen Yusuke act like this without a reason - a _good _reason. He knew beyond a doubt that the other man was serious, but still he asked, "Are you...sure? What about Keiko?"

Yusuke's eyes flashed with something primitive as he flung himself forward, almost comical in his desperation.

"Don't you see? I've tried all of that - being with other people. It just...doesn't work out," he placed his arms on the kitsune's shoulders. "It's _always _been _you_, Kurama."

Now this was more emotion than Kurama was used to seeing out of the detective. He looked at the dark haired man, his eyes kind and soft at the same time. Yusuke looked at him, his almond eyes wide and hopeful. It was almost a look that was akin to a child, but Kurama didn't dare mention that. The moment was something that he had waited for for the longest time, and he didn't want to screw it up.

"Okay."

Yusuke blinked, "O...kay?"

Kurama smiled at him, "I care about you, too."

His eyes widened, and the look of a child on Christmas morning came to mind. That is, until the Spirit Detective opened his mouth.

"_Hell yeah!_"

The look of complete victory on Yusuke's face was incomparable to anything Kurama had ever seen before.

So the kitsune leaned forward and kissed him again.

* * *

_**End.**_

_There ya have it! It's always such a blast to write these two, I'm gonna have to do it more often. Thanks so much for giving this fic of mine a shot. It is very much appreciated. I would love it if you leave a review! It would be so lovely, and it would make me so happy haha. _

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
